Brothers
by TickleBerry
Summary: Norman has to babysit Shaun while Ethan and Madison go on a date.


It was a Saturday night, Ethan called up to see if I was available. I asked curiously for a specific reason, he replied with "Is it ok if you babysit Shaun, tonight?". For some reason, I sort of regret agreeing to that. Shaun Mars, Ethan's only son, about the age of ten. He seemed optimistic ever since the whole Origami Killer case. "I do hope that kid isn't too optimistic…", I said to myself. I pocketed my ARI equipment just incase, flickered off the lights, locked my apartment and drove my way to the Mars residence. Just those misadventures of what'll happen to the poor kid had me chilling down my spine. _What if something bad happens again? I've never babysat or took care of a child in my life! I hope he likes me… after all I did help save him! _Just a few easy steps… one… two… I stood knocking the door without any hesitation.

The hairs of the back of my neck stood up as the door opened. Ethan stood before me and gave me his trademark cheesy grin. I had a hunch for sure that that night would be one of the most unfortunate nights of my life.  
>"Evening Norman, Shaun is just watching tv. Make sure you follow the list of things I need you to do I left on the kitchen counter."<br>"But-"  
>Ethan cut me off with a simple goodbye along with Madison. Once the door slammed shut, I could feel the awkwardness in the atmosphere. Quiet as a mouse, the only thing that made noises was the tv. I sighed and took deep breathes and read the given instructions. I felt like I had to take care of a gremlin!<br>_  
>1. Make sure Shaun eats his dinner<em>

_2. There's a science project due in a few days time, Shaun has to make progress with his work_

_3. Don't make him stay up late, he needs to be in bed by 8:00_

_4. Make sure he stays out of trouble _

_In case of emergencies, just call my cell phone._

Then before I knew it, the little rascal ran up to me and gave me the most roughest hug ever. I could feel a bruise coming along."Hello uncle Norman!", he greeted cheerfully. "What are you up to?"  
>I patted his head and smiled, I couldn't help how happy he was to see me. I picked out my sunglasses from my breast pocket and pulled out a glove from my pants. "Well Shaun, as you can see I'm a little busy working on a serious investigation at the moment and-"<br>I was cut once more, father like son. "I'm a little hungry…", he jumped.  
>I rolled my eyes, placed my ARI on the table then walked to the fridge to find food for the boy. <em>Ethan seems to be feeding this kid crap… He needs a proper dinner... Ahh, my stew should do! <em>I then grabbed each ingredient I could find and avoided those instant microwave meals.  
>"I'M A SECRET AGENT FROM THE FBI!"<br>I turned to see Shaun wearing my ARI. I quickly turned the stove off and grabbed that rascal just in time.

Taking my glasses off him, he gave me a disappointed stare.  
>"You shouldn't be playing with this.", I scolded. "This is highly dangerous, especially for a child your age!"<br>Finally he sat still on his couch and continued to watch cartoons. I felt a little bad for him, he seemed a little pissed… I had to remind myself how much trouble he has caused, so it was best to put my ARI away in my pocket for safe keeping. I turned the stove back on to a medium heat and continued mixing up the ingredients. "Just about right…", I mumbled and licked the wooden spoon just to taste. I then carefully placed our meal on the table along with plates, glasses and utensils. "Hey Shaun, time for dinner!", I called out in a friendlier tone of voice. He looked at me then hopped off the couch then walked towards the dining table.

I watched as he sat himself on the far end, opposite facing me and ate until his plate was clean."Glad to see someone likes my cooking!", I smiled just to break the ice. The boy stared at me like I had some problem, then wolfed down one of the potatoes. I passed the carton of apple juice towards him, then picked up a corn cob and chewed away. Shaun hopped off his chair and poured himself a glass of water instead. _I'm a little guilty for yelling at a kid that isn't mine, I do hope that Shaun doesn't tell his father! _I placed the dirty kitchenware into the sink then washed up every glass down to each fork.

Once the washing was done, I sat back down, pulled out my ARI and glove and resumed with my and files of endless crap, I couldn't find a goddamn clue! "I'M GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES!", I screamed in stress. I took my ARI off and noticed that Shaun was standing right so close to me.  
>"Uncle Norman… I now understand that you're going through a lot of stress…", he placed his hand on my shoulder.<br>I looked at the kid and sighed while cupping my face. _Maybe I needed a break… I should spend some time with Shaun before his father and Madison get back.  
><em>I took my glove off and patted his head, then followed him to the living room. He handed me a video game controller and instructed me on how to play.  
>He kept shouting, "PRESS X! PRESS X!"<br>_This is just like one of the games I have downloaded in my ARI!, _I thought to myself. It seemed pretty simple really, the main objective of the game was to fight as many zombies as possible in order to survive… pretty cheesy if you ask me.

I was being caught up with that game that I've completely forgotten about Shaun's science project. "Alright, that's enough games for now…" I stood up from the couch and gave Shaun a stern look. I had a feeling he knew what I was about to say. "… your father told me that you have a science project. I can help you if you're having trouble!" He walked into his room and came out with a half of a cardboard box. I helped him carry a few paints and styrofoam balls to the kitchen table. "I remember creating these diorama's when I was your age…", said I as I examined one of the balls.  
>Shaun untwisted the cap from the pitch black acrylic paint and started to paint the cardboard. I sat near him and painted the balls to look like little planets."There, all finished… looks pretty awesome don't you think?", I asked.<p>

Shaun nodded and yawned then rubbed his tiresome eyes. I looked at the time, almost eight o'clock. He walked off and laid on the sofa and continued to watch tv. I read the to to list once more and ordered Shaun to go to bed. But he refused to do so, instead he just laid there on the couch watching away.  
><em>Alright, patience Norman, you can do this just take it easy… he's just a kid. <em>I ordered him once more, but he wouldn't budge, he just laid on the couch all focused on his cartoons.  
><em>OK, if he doesn't move- <em>"Shaun, you need to go to bed now!", I scolded. I walked towards the sofa and noticed that the kid was already asleep! I then carried him gently and placed him in his bed. _All this babysitting has made me feel sleepy. Maybe a nap on the couch won't hurt. _I rested my head on one of the pillows and laid on the softest couch. I could feel my body just sink right in slowly into an unknown world. I was in a deep sleep.

"Uncle Norman!"I didn't budge, I thought I was dreaming, I really enjoyed napping on that couch.  
>"Uncle Norman!"My body shook like an earthquake, I awoke and saw Shaun trembling."I had a nightmare…"<br>Nightmare? What am I supposed to do? Ethan didn't leave any instructions for that! Should I call him for help or deal with the situation by myself? Keep it together Norman you can do this!

"Alright Shaun, what's up?", I asked with a little yawn. Shaun grasped my arm with a tight hug and smiled cheekily. _I knew this whole babysitting thing will turn out to be a disaster… _My lap felt a little heavy force as Shaun sat on my lap. He turned the tv on and watched until his eyes were sore. I could learn more from this kid, after all too much of a good thing… He made me realise something.  
>"Shaun", I called in a calm voice, "I want you to go to bed! Please, your father and Madison will be home soon!"<br>"No thanks, I'd rather watch tv", he replied and stayed on the couch.  
>I was so tempted to turn the tv off, but I didn't want to leave him disappointed again. Then again, his father wouldn't gain my trust.<p>

_Maybe, there's something wrong with him…  
><em>"Are you always like this at this time of night?"  
>Shaun turned to me and lowered the volume of the tv. "Jason and I used to sneak into the living room to watch movies or play video games while our parents were asleep…"<br>Tears bled from his innocent eyes, I didn't realise how Shaun missed his brother. I wiped his tear-filled face and poured him a glass of water. He sat next to me and told me stories about his brother making my heart sink.  
>"Uncle Norman?", Shaun yawned and rested his weary head on my chest, "You're like a brother too me…"<p>

_A "brother"… never been called a brother before... as a matter of fact, I've never had a brother in my life! I don't even know how to react to this situation. _I wrapped my arms around him for a comforting hug and whispered quietly, "You too Shaun…" Before I knew it, he was fast asleep in my arms.


End file.
